Guardian Not Father, Guardian
by Blame The Editor
Summary: Fritz Smit's mother died to the disease that took his father when he was young. Wanting to make sure the teenager can continue working undeterred at his restuarant Fazbear's Entertainment Center, David Harrison becomes the legal guardian over the Fazbear day guard.Only rated for frequent cursing, though mentions of death and murder. Warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

About two months after his loving mother died to the same disease his father did thirteen years ago, Fritz Smith is adopted by his boss David Harrison to act as a guardian over the redhead.

As loyal, hard working, and almost exactly like a puppy the teenager is, there are a few secrets held even from his mother. And while David tries his hardest to help his new charge as much as possible, the screaming from nightmares are beginning to grow on his nerves.

This is where our story begins...

* * *

 **NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent Cursing  
Angst  
Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

Fritz types rapidly as he finally finishes the piece of coding he's spent __weeks__ perfecting.

It was easy to start. Just the standard update any computer new or old would use to defragment its system, make sure every piece of file was tucked away where it should be and allowing the hard drive to perform the tasks given without needing to work hard to do so. And even though he was adding a simply message to it to display only once at the very beginning, he ran into a few roadblocks when it came to what he __really__ wanted to do.

Apparently making David's dinosaur of a computer run as fast as it possibly can was a __lot__ more complicated than he thought it would be.

But after an extensive amount of research, sneaking into the business man's office just to read the simply make and model of the computer, a few trips to 'Best Buy' for his giant list of questions, trying different pieces of coding made on everything __but__ David's computer, and he __finally__ understood how to process exactly what he needed.

Of course, he could've bought the business man a new computer, but he actually didn't have enough money to pull off getting the best computer. And no way would he get some second-class model. David deserved better than that.

Even so, Fritz still would've made the coding and make it perform at top speed.

Now, with it not only compatible for the computer he has now, but with __any computer__ that's out on the market as of right now, he can finally thank his guardian for everything he's done.

Taken him into his home. Feeding and clothing him. Allowing him to keep his job. Stay with the night guards. Helping him with his nightmares. Offering support when he's reminded his mum was no longer with him and never will be.

He's cooked for David, made sure the house is clean, work __three times__ as hard in the restaurant, and everything in between, but those weren't a __real__ present.

And it's finally done. Just in time for the door to open and tired footsteps walking inside.

"Mr. Harrison! Welcome home!"

Fritz only swings his legs from their position over the couch's arm when there's nothing but silence, used to it by now. Sometimes David was joyful coming back to the house, and sometimes he had a Miked up day at work. And working at said restaurant, the redhead could relate to for many reasons.

Stupid Greg...

"Guess what I-!"

"Stay right where you are, Smith."

David growls as he marches up the stairs, a bit peeved at the fact his charge was so damn __happy__. It came in handy when things drove him up the goddamn wall, Mike making him want to punch the shit out of something, but there were some days when he just wants it to __stop__.

He actually forgot how goddamn annoying that voice was sometimes.

"And don't come up those stairs until I say you can!"

"Ok-"

Fritz leaps back a solid foot when the master bedroom door is slammed shut, effectively shutting out the teenager as he grips his phone tightly.

...did he do something wrong? David would get frustrated with him, ask he shut up for a little bit and simply read over a few reports before asking how his day was. Sometimes it was for a few minutes, sometimes a few hours depending on his mood. It's happened before and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

But shutting Fritz out completely? Asking he doesn't even come __upstairs__? That was something that's never happened in the few months he's lived with him.

Maybe there was a __lot more__ to his guardian than he didn't realize. But, that's okay! He'll just, show him the present later. It'd be better to receive in the morning anyway after a good night's sleep. And maybe he won't have to even wait __that__ long.

Nodding to himself the redhead then snags his backpack before grabbing the phone charger he always keeps with him before charging his most prized possession. And as the screen lights up it'll charge even the extra battery he built into it, along with the confirmation a timer was made to wake him up for school on time, the teenager then snuggles onto the admittedly comfy couch.

He was fine. One night downstairs wouldn't kill him. He's fallen asleep down here before. Not because he was told to, and never without David carrying him to his real bed in the middle of the night, but it's happened!

Everything will be okay. It always is...

…

" _ _NO__!"

Fritz sits up with an ear-piercing shriek, his nightmare leaving the feeling of metal bits driving into his skin. Not only that but the cold blade of a knife. A hand slowly choking him. His daughter being yanked away before he's thrown to the ground and slaughtered by the mugger needing her necklace, her purse, her very life...

The teenager jerks back into reality as the latest spirit's story finally fades away, leaving him with buckets of tears streaming down his face.

David. He needed David. He'll calm him down, remind him he's okay. That he wasn't killed by the rockstars, about to be added to the ever growing list.

"MR. HARRISON!"

In a flash Fritz is leaping from the couch and sprinting toward the stairs, his mind at first confused at not seeing his now familiar bed stretched out before him. He quickly remembers why he was downstairs, though. Why the nightmare seemed even more livid than ever before. Why-

His breathing stops just as he goes to step on the first stair, yanking himself away so harshly he actually falls to the ground with stinging eyes.

 _ _And don't come up those stairs until I say you can!__

That was only a few hours ago. And David didn't bring him upstairs, meaning he had no right to go up there. No right to disobey his guardian. Even if his need seemed much more important than the business man's, he couldn't possibly do that.

Not when this wasn't his house. His home. It was David's, and David said no upstairs.

But the knife...

"Stop it, you're fine," Fritz growls to himself, carefully standing up before walking back to the couch. He angrily brushed his tears away before looking at the time.

1:00 on the nose. Right on time.

The redhead sighs deeply before flopping back onto the couch, resting his head on the pillow before snagging another one to snuggle with.

His daughter being yanked away...

"I said stop it," Fritz breathes, closing his eyes and forcing the darkness to overcome him.

It works. For the first time ever since he turned ten, the nightmares leave and he falls asleep all by himself. No one to comfort him. No one being forced to wake up because of him. Just a nice dream filled with Happy hugging him.

Only to have RockstarChica yanking him away and piercing his heart with one shift motion.

As well as a gunshot going straight through his forehead.

" _ _NO__!"

Fritz yells in frustration as he feels the streaming tears once more, flipping over and looking at his phone to see just how much longer until-

"MIKE!"

It wasn't even __five minutes past one__.

…

He still had a bit of homework to do. He'll take a nap during his break at the pizzeria when he works tonight. Maybe even talk Lefty into using his microphone on him. Sounds like a good plan.

David hesitates when he hears yet another scream from his charge, confused as hell when this one said 'Mike' instead of 'no' like every other time. He hadn't meant to wake up, but __damn__ Fritz knew how to cause a goddamn scene.

Made him even happier that he left him downstairs. A little bit of tough love never hurt anyone. He was just glad Fritz actually __listened__ to him instead of being such a rebellious little brat and disobeying the command given to him.

The business man listens, watching the door to see if the little redhead would sneak into his room before nodding with satisfaction as he snuggles back into the sheets, a bit happy to __finally__ have __all__ of the king-sized mattress he bought instead of just a queen-sized portion.

He should do this more often. Fritz just took up so much of his time, his energy. He just needed a goddamn vacation.

Even though he's done nothing but respect him. And made him dinner. And listened to literally every order given. And clean the house, the restaurant. And make sure the animatronics were working properly. And all the employees were doing what they were supposed to do. And allow him to have a few visitors come over and never complaining about it.

And he's just going to go back to sleep. Fritz needed this. He just knew it. Besides, there was no more screaming. The nightmares must be gone forever if it only took one goddamn night of this shit...


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder_

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

Fritz snuggles into the couch once more, not even attempting to greet his guardian when the door opens and closed, familiar footsteps walking up the stairs and shutting the master bedroom door.

He avoided David all day during his shift, keeping his distance and cleaning the restaurant as fast and as thorough as possible while serving twice as many people as he normally did. And when the business man asked Greg or another employee to perform a task, the redhead made sure it was done to perfection while working.

Neither one of them said a word to each other, guardian seeming to need a small break from his charge. Which all parents needed. Why else would baby-sitters exist if that wasn't true.

But even though he understood the need and even came up with a giant list as to why David deserved just a seemingly empty house like he used to, Fritz couldn't help but feel as if he did something wrong.

Not even a simple 'good night'. Not a simple peering around the corner to see if he was safely at the house. Not an acknowledgment toward the note that was left on the counter saying Fritz wished him a great day. _Nothing_. Just silence as he immediately goes to his room and shutting his charge out once again.

Did he forget to do something? Did he chase a nice woman away on accident? Did he hurt David's head from all the screams he's caused? Did he annoy him with his go-to attitude? Did he do things wrong? Did he make a deal fall through without even meaning to? Did he not clean all of the animatronics?

...did he not get the gift he left for him on his desk?

Fritz takes a deep breath before turning once again and hugging the pillow.

Even if he did make David angry, maybe the business man will forgive him. Just give him a night of pure peace and quiet.

And to do that he'll stay up as long as he can. Doing that means his body will force him to stay inside whatever nightmare and memory going through his mind, too exhausted to even make him jerk awake.

It _has_ to work. There's no reason it won't.

Ten o'clock and the redhead carefully attempts to sketch the scene he saw from last night in his private notebook not even his _mum_ knew about.

Elevn o'clock and the teenager is finally finished with writing every little detail down before tucking it safely into his backpack.

Twelve o'clock and he quickly text's Eggs, James, Jeremy, and Caleb to say hi to the animatronics for him.

Nearly one o'clock and as the texts between the guards slow down drastically as James' sentences turn into Springtrap attempting to type on the buttons too small for him, Caleb quickly telling him the nightmares are putting him in 'timeout', and Eggs suddenly going silent most likely due to the fact Baby stole the phone and is now berating him for not paying attention to them, Fritz feels sleep pull him under only one minute before the hour changes.

A needle being lowered toward him.

A cruel smile directly above him.

A shadowy figure standing off to the side.

A scream escaping when his skin begins to literally melt away.

William Afton, completely yet another successful experiment. His latest victim dead within second as the little boy only Caleb's age becoming nothing more than a puddle.

" _NO_!"

"Will you SHUT UP ALREADY!"

David leers over Fritz's shaking form, growling as those green eyes focus on him before they become tearful with relief.

"Mr. Harrison! I-!"

"SHUT UP!"

The teenager jerks back at that, disbelief coating his features as he curls into a protective ball at the clearly angry business man standing over him.

"Mr.-?"

"Don't you GET IT! I can't _take it anymore_! You _literally_ drive me in _sane_!" David erupts, pulling at his hair before gesturing violently toward Fritz.

"Even more so than _Fucked Up Night Guard_! I don't know if you know this little goddamn fact, but what you _scream at the top of your lungs for_ is just one stupid, goddamn, NIGHTMARE! It's not _real_! NONE OF IT IS! And when I work my _ass off_ , wanting to have _one goddamn night_ where you don't SCREW IT UP, and I'm left with you screaming not once, not twice, but FIVE TIMES! FIVE TIMES, FRITZ! And it's annoying as _hell_! I don't know how your mom dealt with this shit, and you better appreciate the _fuck_ out of her, but I can't take it! EVER! So _stop this crap_ , or you are GONE!"

With that the business man seemingly disappears, the only thing left being angry footsteps, the slamming of a door enough to rattle to entire house, and the soft sobs of his charge.

So he _did_ do something wrong. David said he didn't mind it, said he was okay with comforting him when the...nightmares came. But, apparently he _did_ mind.

Fritz then looks at the path toward the stairs, wanting nothing more than to apologize. To say he'll find a way to stop the memories. To stop the nightmares. To stop _everything_. Just give him a little more time and he'll never bother him again! Never scream or even imagine it in the first place! He can change! He can, he can, can...

He can't change. This time tomorrow and he'll be looking for a new home. Looking for someone to want a screaming, inconsiderate, little redhead who always messed everything up.

He's researched so many things, talked to so many different people. Nothing helped, and all he got was how he was forever cursed to see the dead of those he has even the slightest bit of connection with, and dream about the deaths of those near him even if he didn't even know they were there.

The only thing he could do was write their stories down in a book to never be found. At least he hasn't dreamed about his father or his mother. Not yet...

But that didn't matter now. Right now, he messed up yet again, this time with the one person who didn't deserve it. And if he goes to sleep, there's a guaranteed he'll only scream once more and wake up the already fuming business man who was his guardian.

Soon to be ex-guardian.

 _I'm so sorry, Mr. Harrison. I promise, you'll never even know I'm here._


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent Cursing  
Angst  
Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder_

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

David growls as he stomps into his office, sitting in his chair before turning to his stupid computer that never worked properly.

He was forced to wake up at Fritz's screaming. All the way _downstairs_ , and the redhead _still_ found a way to be as loud as fucking possible. Maybe at the beginning of taking care of him he'd see it as impressive, but _every single night_ for two months _straight_? It's like his life mission is to piss everyone off!

And that's saying a lot considering he has Eggs and _Mike_ to deal with. Goddamn redhead swore he'd be a 'good charge' under his care. 'Good charge' his ass. Kick him out the little mother fucker.

Sighing, David moves his papers away to find a certain report William wanted him to review again, to see where exactly profits were going.

He knew he didn't take it home. It was here yester-

The business man pauses when his fingers hit something that wasn't a paper _or_ a pen. Grumbling he quickly snatches the object up before looking it over, trying to figure out exactly what it was.

It was a thumb drive. A bit homemade as well, that kind of shit having Fritz spelt all over it. And a sticky note with said redhead's handwriting stating it was an 'update'.

Finally! Something good the little brat has done for him! About damn time considering how much he's been seeming to intentionally piss him off. He doesn't know when this was made, but who cares. His shitty ass computer needed it.

Sticking the thumb drive into the space, his eyes roll at seeing the giant letters of 'thank you!' popping onto his screen. He swears, if Fritz only used this to put this goddamn cheap ass trick on his goddamn computer, he'll get Vincent to-

"'This can be used on any computer. Hopefully a better model is in your future, but for now this will help with everything you need. Sincerely, Fritz'. What a goddamn suck up."

David sighs before watching the screen turn black for a moment. A few seconds and...

That mother fucker! It didn't do shit!

The business man almost stands up that fucking moment to scream the hell out of the little 'lovable' redhead before opting to stay and work. Because of this so called 'update', he has to do everything the usual way. And that meant literally ten minutes to order new supplies, print fliers, order animatronics. Seriously, why couldn't he have-?

David freezes when almost immediately after he clicks his mouse, a beep emits before the item he grabbed disappears.

Did he bug his computer or something?

Another click and the same exact thing happens, the almost immediate beep from the machine and the task of 'order cups' disappears.

It has to be some goddamn bug. No way in hell did he just order something in order a _second_. The fastest it's _ever_ gone is three minutes, and that was when he didn't need a shit ton of it! But the growing business, the ever-climbing numbers of customers going higher and higher, there just was no goddamn way!

"Hi, I need to see if my order went through.

"…really. Well then, thank you."

The first phone call he didn't even raise his voice at. And that was all thanks to Fritz.

Holy shit. The teenager did it. He made the one thing David could _never_ have gotten in a _million years_ right in front of him. Not only that, but made the promise he could have this no matter _what_ happens to his growing business.

If he changes computers, if he gets a second computer. He did it without even asking for anything in return. Well, aside from living in his house and everything, but even then Fritz triple checked his boss wouldn't mind becoming his legal guardian and taking him in.

And, the worse thing about this entire gift? The fact he screamed at the teenager for having a goddamn nightmare. A _nightmare_.

 _Ah, fuck._


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent Cursing  
Angst  
Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder_

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

"Fritz?"

David winces at the silence given as he finally arrives back at the house after a long day. He wanted to come sooner, but then the restaurant got busy and he just couldn't leave.

He really should have, though. Especially with the gift he was given. Most likely before he screamed, but not even taken away before it was discovered.

...or maybe the redhead thought said gift didn't earn him even the right to live with David. That he still had a lot more to do to even deserve being with him inside this house.

"Fritz!"

Now he was getting worried. Where the hell was his charge? He said he'd only kick him out if the screaming happened _again_ , not that second. And even if he did, David didn't fill out any paper work.

"Fritz! Get your ass out here right now!"

Hazel eyes trail up the stairs briefly before throwing away the idea of him going upstairs.

…fuck. He never told him he could go back upstairs. Go into the room David promised was all his no matter what. Promised he could shut the business man out if he ever got pissed off and needed a breather. Promised was off limits to _David_ unless _Fritz_ said otherwise.

And yet the teenager still listened. Oh he fucked up big time. Maybe even more so than Mike...

"FRITZ!"

Not on the couch. Not at the table. Not in the kitche-

"Oh, Fritz."

He finally understood why his obedient little charge wasn't answering him. Not because he didn't want to, but because he _couldn't_. How is the redhead supposed to know David's calling him when he's taking over Jeremy's shift for tonight and left early? How is the redhead supposed to know the business man _wants_ him after being _screamed_ at?

Damn that kid really is like a puppy. Leaving a goddamn meal for him too like a toy wanting to be picked up and thrown so it knows it's still loved and wanted. And to show that even if the toy wasn't thrown, his owner still knew _it_ loved and cherished _him_. No matter if it's felt about the same way or not.

With a sigh David swipes up the simple note that was left, wilting at the fact there were nothing kind left other than 'watching over toys tonight, dinner in oven'. No 'hope you had a great night', or 'I don't really know if it's Italian food', or 'thanks again for everything'.

He never realized he missed those moronic little add-ons until they were gone.

A moment to pause and examine said dish before he snags a slice and leaves the house once more.

Fritz had to admit, he was surprised to see someone approaching Freddy Fazbear's at ten o'clock at night. Granted he was sitting outside of the restaurant already, but that was because he couldn't go in when it was a solid two hours before his shift started. Didn't matter if he didn't clock in until 11:58 or not. Any motion inside the pizzeria turned on the toys, leaving a cranky ToyFreddy and sad ToyChica to not be able to move the entire time until midnight strikes.

Fritz apologized again and again for accidentally activating them so early the first time he ever did it, swearing he never would ever again. All the toys did forgive him, especially when the redhead kept his word, but Marionette was known to hold grudges.

Good thing they all agreed a simple replacement for one night as an 'unofficial night guard' wouldn't get killed. Even Springtrap agreed, considering a day guard was only a day guard.

Didn't understand the logic, but he'd take it.

The problem was, he was seriously considering heading inside and simply turning on everyone's free-roaming switches when Fritz notices the figure approaching was none other than David Harrison.

He did something else wrong. Mike he messed up something else! Now he'll get sent away and screamed at and he can't go to the toys like that and he just doesn't know what to do!

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I'll-!"

"Woah, hold on."

David curses as he's forced to catch the teenager's arm as he zips up his backpack and quickly moves to unlock the restaurant's doors. His charge stiffens before looking up at him fearfully, tears flooding the green gaze as the business man hesitates.

"I, saw you didn't eat any of the lasagna you made, so I wanted to make sure you had some before it was put into the fridge."

Fritz hesitates at that, taking a daring glance down at the object being held. He didn't mean to be surprised to see there was, in fact, a piece of the dinner he made sitting before him. Not that he thought David would lie to him. It's just...why?

"I'm, I'm okay, Mr. Harrison. Thank you for, for thinking of me."

David doesn't free the redhead as he attempts to head inside once more, feeling like a goddamn asshole with the words being said. Still calling him 'Mr. Harrison', saying 'thank you' and 'thinking of me'. Yes the slice was for Fritz, but it's been at least a few days for his _guardian_ to actually _think_ of him.

"Fritz, is it okay if we...talk?"

Once against the muscles tense before quickly nodding in agreement, clearly not wanting to upset the business man. Nothing would've happened if it was a no for an answer, David wasn't going to yell at him for wanting to get the hell away from him.

Not that Fritz knew that. There was no way for him to.

It was a flawless transaction, guardian grumbling before sitting on the dirty curb he _knows_ has been marked by tires getting too close more than once, his charge already sitting and holding his backpack tightly.

It held his notebook, along with the clothes he needed for school in the morning. He hasn't been able to change for three days, or wash his uniform either, but at least he's had the change of clothes. Not that his teachers would mind the smart, collared shirt and khaki's. But David would _not_ approve of blue jeans and white t-shirt that sported Golden Freddy on the front.

It had been a gift, a novelty shirt Mike found hidden away in a few boxes and asking the animatronic if their redhead could have it. The thing had to be at _least_ thirty years old, but the teenager didn't mind. It fit him perfectly without the bear's help of any kind of magic.

"I'm sorry."

Fritz allows a bit of surprise to appear as he looks up at David staring out into the empty parking lot. A glare appears as those hazel eyes land on him, softening just a bit at the flinch given.

"I won't say that ever again, by the way, so enjoy it while it lasts."

"Mr. Harrison, you shouldn't be sorry," the teenager states, glancing away and messing with the buttons to the uniform. "I'm the one who messed up. You've done so much for me, and I couldn't do the simplest thing of not screaming like a Mikeing banshee when a _nightmare_ appears instead of a dream."

"It must be one hell of a nightmare, though."

 _You have no idea._

Fritz doesn't answer, not wanting to accidentally reveal his well-kept secret. It'd only make David kick him out right then and there, yell at him to never come back. It'd make everyone hate him, _especially_ the animatronics. Bring up too many memories, and Vincent would freak out. Go on a murderous rampage and make everyone hate him even _more_.

"Your mom said it dealt with the rockstars?"

"Killing me," is all that's said to confirm what was stated.

"I'm surprised you even fall asleep when I'm the one comforting you," David muses.

"I trust you."

Fritz doesn't notice how much the simple phrase effected the business man, simply focusing on his backpack and messing with the straps absently. Nothing else is said and they sit in complete silence, enjoying the fact they weren't on two separate sides of the spectrum.

David wasn't screaming, and the redhead wasn't sobbing. Always good.

"Look, I really want to thank you."

"Mr. Harrison, I didn't-"

"Not just your goddamn piece of coding," his guardian interrupts, though given a pointed look as he continues. "But, seriously, I do owe you for that. It's more, though. You always make sure I'm taken care of even though I'm in charge of _your_ ass. You don't mind me bringing sexy woman with me at night, even though I'm totally picturing your mother when I-"

"MR. HARRISON!"

Fritz can't help but laugh at the wink given as his hair if ruffled, batting away the hand before eyeing the piece of what is definitely now cold lasagna. He takes the offering however and eats the dinner he made as a smirk is aimed toward him.

He didn't care. Food was food. Maybe ask CC to make a cake or something...

"And you don't mind I'm one lame ass guardian. Especially compared to what your mother did."

David sighs at that before stretching his legs out, allowing the information to sink in as a few of his joints pop back into place.

"Please, tell me when you have a nightmare. Scream your goddamn heart out because you've _earned it_ , Fritz. It's not me pretending to be some awesome as fuck substitute. You've really earned it."

Those green eyes watch as David then stands up, stretching once again before turning to his charge. A yelp escapes when a blur of red tackles him in a hug.

"Thanks, Mr. Harrison. I really appreciate it."

The redhead snuggles into the returned motion before smirking as he turns toward the doors and the toys waiting inside. "Imma wake them up early. Let them roam for a bit."

"Don't come to work tomorrow," David growls, glaring at the pleading look given. "I mean it. You're sleeping until I get back. Then you're sleeping with me. Then you work all day long on Saturday."

"Yes, sir!"

Fritz then unlocks the restaurant doors, smiling widely as he waves at his guardian. He then begins to head inside, freezing at the voice calling him back to listen to David even as ToyFreddy begins to badger him for coming in an hour early.

"Yes, Mr. Harrison?"

"You're allowed upstairs."

The business man can't help but smile at the wide eyes given, waving at his teenager darting inside to shut the bitching animatronics up after locking the door. Swiping the empty plate, he begins to walk home.

He'll get Fritz to do more chores, but for now he'll let the teenager win. Besides, he's deserved...

What's this?

David throws the paper plate and plastic fork away to leave his hands free to snag the fallen notebook off the ground. Walking home he then thumbs through a few pages, raised eyebrow at Fritz's neat handwriting covering almost every single page with only a few left. And in between the writing, a few sketches lie.

Sketches that were the things of nightmares. Of people being murdered.

 _Fuck me._


	5. Chapter 5

About two months after his loving mother died to the same disease his father did thirteen year ago, Fritz Smith is adopted by his boss David Harrison to act as a guardian over the redhead.

Their first down fall being one 'happy family' only led to the fact Fritz is hiding something from his new guardian, something he hid even from his mother. Now having the fact essentially thrown at him, David is forced to figure out a way to confront the lovable redhead. If only he had any idea what he was getting into with this 'adventure'.

This is where our story begins...

* * *

 **NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent Cursing  
Angst  
Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder_

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

David stiffens as Fritz snuggles closer into his chest, forcing himself to relax when it was clear the teenager simply needed to be reminded someone was indeed there. Protecting him against everything to come, including both physically and mentally.

...he doesn't know what to do.

One glance toward his nightstand and he practically _feels_ the notebook's presence sitting in his drawer. Feels the deep, dark, and _disturbing_ secrets lying inside thode pages.

The writing was so descriptive. His emotions during every little piece of whatever the hell was going on. The scene around him, every single detail down to if the light in the alleyway was on, off, or flickering ominously. And, of course, there was always the part of how he _dies_ in every entry made, whether or not it has a sketch or not.

Most of them were murders. And, to say the least, David felt as if _he_ was traumatized. As if he can almost feel the cold blade caressing his neck. Hear the screams of his wife in the next room just before the murderer comes to carve his heart out. Feel the electricity flowing through his skin after being strapped down to be killed under penalty of law.

And when he could imagine each and every one of _those_ types of deaths, the ones containing either an accident or suicide were only that much worse.

The pull of rope on his neck. The swift and bone-crushing force of a train running him over. The chair being ripped out from under him. The terror of the car ramming directly into his daughter before crushing him to death only a second later. The feeling of his neck being essentially ripped apart as he falls. The metal grinding into his skin, his bones, reduced to nothing more than shredded pieces as the machine eats him alive.

And there were many, _many_ more.

David can't help but hold Fritz tighter as they thoughts haunting him grow stronger and stronger.

What were the writing and sketches about? He at first thought they could possibly be just an angsty teen's attempt at writing stories, enjoying the fact his character _always_ and _without fail_ dies in the end. But, there were just too many for it to be such an innocent excuse like that.

His second thought had been nightmares. That made his heart leap, considering he screamed at Fritz for having those _God awful_ things. It made him want to make the dumbass redhead president before reliving each and _every one_ of those _fucking nightmares_. He didn't deserve something like that, something so _disturbing_ and that literally make you go _insane_ , and then have someone _scream at him_ for having those.

...and then there was his _third_ thought.

Vincent didn't look normal at all. He looked insane, unstable. And that's even _without_ looking at his purple skin. He was clearly a murderer, someone who doesn't care what so ever about whoever he decides to plunge his knife into. Doesn't care if he's ruining more lives than one, or if he has to kill more just to cover his tracks. Doesn't care he is taking someone's _life_ away.

But Scott made it clear his best friend wasn't always like that. He used to not be purple, never want to go anywhere _near_ a knife. He had a place to call home, respected even as well. No one knew about his tragic backstory. No one knew about the little things that secretly ticked him off.

No one knew his urge to murder not only five children, but anyone who got in the way of those who earned his loyalty.

He was still 'normal' after committing the dead. It was only until he got _good_ at it did he finally allow his insanity to become visible. As visible as his purple skin color.

And, the notebook filled with so many stories, so many sketches of not who did it, but the person who died...

The business man glances over his charge once more. And no matter how many times he tries to shove his thoughts away, the last one keeps coming back.

He's so lovable, and yet Vincent was apparently the exact same way. He works so hard, only to use as a ploy to keep anyone from being suspicious. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body, and yet he's exploded from rage before. He would never hurt someone, and yet David's never around him 24/7 to know exactly how he acts around others.

His nightmares could even be just another addition to make everyone think he's innocent. He meant, they _always_ came at 1:00. Maybe if it was for a week it could be believable. But for his _entire life_?

Was his charge seriously a murderer? He wanted to disprove it so badly, claim it should've _never_ come across his mind even for a _second_. This was _Fritz_ , the lovable redhead who works his ass off and helps everyone, all the while having a giant ass smile plastered to his face.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

What was he going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent Cursing  
Angst  
Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder  
Mentions of violence_

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

"Mutated Grape."

"Stab you in the throat, Harrison."

The purple man becomes confused when there's nothing said back, twirling his knife as he turns toward the business man standing before him. He was expecting him walking away, maybe a sneer before leaving. He was also expecting Eggs to high-five the man for carrying on with their 'clever little nickname' they came up with.

But watching him with a prideful and yet pleading expression?

"Something on your mind, David?"

"Well, I have this charge..."

"Oh yes. Your little puppy." Vincent rolls his eyes before looking up at the gaze only an inch above where his gaze leads, tossing his weapon in the air before catching and sliding it away for safe keeping. "I'm only Will's hitman, so if you want the annoying little brat dead, go ask someone else."

"Never thought you'd think to turn down the chance to kill someone," David growls before waving a hand.

...should he really do this? This is a _murderer_. Capable of _easily_ slaughtering all of them. Not to mention a literal mutated grape. He honest to God thinks he's one of William's many experiments gone array, a mere grape turned into a well-trained assassin who loves to make his victims suffer.

Even so, Vincent was...strange. Not his murderous urges, not his purple skin, not even the fact he's so insane that he _likes_ the experiments conducted on him by William. It's the fact the man before him isn't always insane.

There are times when the person before everything happened was there. That was usually when Scott was around. And, for some reason, David was being treated with one of these rare instances.

"Come on Harrison, spit it out. Or do you want me to scream it out of you?"

"Is he a murderer?"

The purple man's eyes grow wide as he appraises the business man, looking into the questioning gaze as he crosses his arms thoughtfully.

Little redheaded puppy a murderer. He doesn't know what made _that_ happy thought come up, but it certainly can't be good. Even so, interesting question. Thing is, he knows for a _fact_ Fritz wasn't a killer. Even if there was strongest urge only _Vincent_ could have to just stab someone, he wouldn't go through with it. Not to mention he can't with those noodle arms and bright smile.

...he's actually really curious now.

"Who wants to know?"

"ME you dumbass! I want to know!" David exclaims, breathing growing heavy at how _irritating_ the creature in front of him was being. It was a simple question! How did William ever deal with this shit!

"You know what, fuck you! I'll just-!"

"He's not a murderer, David. You know that."

Vincent watches as the business man stiffens. He slowly moves forward as a hint of concern begins to crawl into his mind. That tired posture, the clear need to protect his charge, those unclenched fists, searching eyes, erratic heartbeat.

Wait. Erratic heartbeat? It's just supposed to-

Oh. He's gotten too close.

"Sit down, David."

"I won't fuckING-!"

Vincent smirks as the man practically falls into the seat after the simple kick of his legs, arms still crossed as he looks down at David aiming a seething glare that should have killed him right on the spot.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

Seriously. Tell a _murderer_ what's on his mind. Never in a million fucking years.

The purple man only watches with a patient expression, not even moving to count his fingers the silent countdown of when the prideful man will spill.

 _Three, two, and one._

"There's this...notebook."

"Don't tell Eggs."

David scowls at the reminder of the idiot of a night guard. "But it's Fritz's."

"Damn, Harrison. Snooping through his diary, are we?"

"One fucked up diary if all he writes about is death."

Death he says? Why is the little puppy writing about such a topic? He's too cheery to want to go near those things. Jeremy is too squeamish. Fritz is too positive. One _should_ be having those kinds of thoughts. One should know better and steer clear of it. Even as a teenager he shouldn't have those thoughts.

A normal teenager, yes. Fritz? Ehhhhh, not so much.

"Point of view?"

"The victim."

That's when David sits back in the chair, rubbing at his face tiredly. And just like that, he can't seem to _stop_.

"It's so detailed. As if he _lived through it_. A suicide. A murder. And there's a few sketches. It's nothing compared to Eggs', not even close, but the parts that need detail are there, clear as day. The entry wound for a bullet to the head. The dislocated neck of someone hanging themselves. There's even one where they're wearing some 19 _50_ 's kind of crap. _Old western_. Hell, one of them is a goddamn _dog_! I don't what's going on and it's freaking me out! Especially when my business is going through the roof and I can't keep up with it! My animatronics adore the hell out of him, _I_ adore the hell out of him, and yet we don't have any _time_ for him! Even Happy can only give him the time during when I give him a coding job for the night shift with me. And because of that, I'm having him come in to not even clock in just so he has someone paying attention to him. Marilyn made it so her job was when he was at school and never when he was at home. She always made sure she was there. And now with me, I'm not even fucking capable of taking care of a teenager! He's actually taking are of _me_! That's fucked up, Vincent. It's really fucked up. And now with this...I don't think I deserve him."

"Mind saying that for me _one more time_?"

David looks up to try and slap the phone out of Vincent's hand, staring when he realizes it was _his_ phone about to record.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

The purple man snickers before returning the stolen object, the action having been _way_ too easy to do. However, even through his joke and absently hijacking the man's phone and scrolling through the orders he's made to different businesses and employees, he heard every single word.

"You know David," Vincent begins, watching the business man stand up. He's glared at, but it was obvious the little 'talk' that was given allowed him to relax a bit. Who knew the man that would _gladly_ end your life actually help him take a giant load off his shoulders.

"You say you don't deserve him, and yet that kid thinks he doesn't deserve _you_." A shrug before smiling softly at the searching hazel gaze. "Why don't you guys actually talk for once? You know, without acting like a father and son, boss or employee, banker and debtor. It's clear somethings bugging both of you. About time you finally resolve it."

David hesitates at that, a bit surprised he actually wanted to take the advice given. From a _mutated grape_.

"...thanks Vincent."

"I'll stab you in the throat next time, though."

"Better than one of these sappy heart-to-heart things James loves so goddamn much."

"It's actually extremely good for not only your mental state, but your body in general. Keeping everything to yourself can lead to-"

"SHUT UP STILLER!"


	7. Chapter 7

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent Cursing  
Angst  
Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder_

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

"Welcome home, Mr. Harrison!"

Fritz darts to the entry way to greet his guardian, looking as if he needs a tail wagging to complete the look of an excited puppy joyful its owner came home finally.

"You won't guess what I-!"

David watches as that beaming smile drops into a horrified expression in under a second, the wide green gaze flooding with tears before backing away.

"You know what this is."

The redhead can only nod, never leaving the sight of his latest notebook sitting in his guardian's hands.

How long has he had it? Has he read it, looked through it? Did he find out? Is he going to kick him out? Is he going to yell at him? Is he going to make him stay downstairs again? What is he thinking? What is he going to do? Should he say something? Try to explain himself? What is he supposed to do? He was never supposed to find out.

"And you know, that I know, that you're not a murderer."

David winces at the confused expression given before those tear stream down Fritz's cheeks in buckets.

"Mr. Harrison, I would never-!"

The teenager only watches as the business man moves forward, sweeping his charge into a hug before sighing deeply. They stand there for a few minutes, enjoying the other's presence and that fact neither one was attempting to shut them out. Trust whatever would happen wouldn't change anything.

"Now, I'm not gonna lie and say that thought never ran across my mind," David begins, earning a nod of understanding against his chest. "But I have to say that James would be proud of my heart-to-heart!"

"Springtrap would too," Fritz grins. He leans into the hand ruffling his hair before wilting at the reminder that while he's not assumed to have _killed_ those people, his guardian would want an explanation.

And, honestly, maybe killing them would've been better than the _real_ reason.

"Maybe," David murmurs. He nuzzles into his charges head before sighing into the soft tuffs. "I, know this is kind of fast. You've only been here two months, a _lot_ is going on not only here, but at work and around your life, so I want to promise you don't have to-"

"I can see the dead."

…

WHAT THE FUCK!

"My mum never found out," Fritz breathes, tears falling as he attempts to make sure none of them ruin the expensive suit. "I kept it secret and tried to find a way to...stop it. Nothing ever worked though. And, as I got older, I started getting nightmares about those around me and how they died."

"And I'm assuming one o'clock is the time when they're the _most strongest_."

David can't help but growl when the teenager tenses against him from the mocking tone used. His heart melts, however, when sobs begin to wrack the skinny frame, arms holding him closer as if to make the most of his last hug before he's told to leave forever.

"Sorry."

Fritz quickly wipes away his tears as he withdrawals away from the business man, backing away and glancing at the notebook that just forced him to leave the house he actually enjoyed being in. Loose the man he admired to only look at him as a freak, a liar. Loose his entire life a second time not even two months after losing his mum.

"I'll...pack up."

David hesitates before snagging the teenager's arm, waiting for the clouded gaze to find him before clearing his throat.

"Okay, uh, sorry but, that's bullshit. And, another thing, you can't just fucking leave with some shitty ass excuse like that! Are you _trying_ to get your ass kicked out of my house!"

There's no answer, only the slightest of glares back at the damning notebook before he turns back toward the stairs.

...when has Fritz ever lied to him? Rockstars trying to kill him didn't count, especially considering he can fear what he wants. It's not a lie, just his imagination being extremely fucked up beyond belief.

But even the simple everyday things. Where he was going, who he will be with, what he'll be doing. There's never been _anything_ that he's lied about. Not even to go with some other dumbass teenagers because, honestly, why _would_ he need to lie? He claimed he was going to Jeremy's and he _did_. Didn't wander off to do random shit. Just did as he said he would done to the very last detail.

And, with the gift, making dinner, letting David bring women, state he can handle his nightmares alone, obeying every rule given even when he's forced to stay downstairs like some shitty ass dog. Fritz wouldn't want to leave.

So, to answer his question, the little redhead _didn't_ want to get kicked out. Went to work Jeremy's shift just to keep his place here, even.

But, if that's the case, then, then...

Fuck him.

"Y-You can really see ghosts and shit?"

Fritz only nods numbly, not moving when David frees his arm to run his fingers through his hair.

"Holy shit. Holy SHIT! This can't be happening! Oh my GOD WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" One glance down at the redhead and he turns away. "FUCK ME!"

Oh God this can't be real. It just can't! He's delusional and mental and FUCK HIM! God why does this keep happening! Oh God! Oh God.

"Prove it."

Fritz looks at his guardian watching him with an odd gaze. He didn't know what it meant, considering he's never told anyone about his little 'ability'. It couldn't be bad considering David _wanted_ to believe him. But it couldn't be good, either, considering he _didn't_ want to believe him.

"I don't think-"

"I said prove it, Fritz."

David watches intently as those green eyes glance around the room before seemingly locking onto something. He glances away however and the business man is left to wait once more. Wait, and getting _increasingly_ impatient about this whole damn thing.

"Mrs. Lansdil? Would you...would you mind showing yourself?"

Fritz wilts, looking exactly like a kicked puppy when nothing seems to happen.

"I know. I wish he would-"

He straightens up at that, a horrified expression coating his features before he holds his hands out if to ward off something being said.

"Mrs. Lansdil! Please! That's not- MRS. LANSDIL!"

David tenses when laughter suddenly fills the hallway, whirling around to find an elderly woman standing before him.

And just as he opens his mouth to scream at her for invading his house, he's left with his skin turning pale at seeing the woman had every right to stand where she was. Because, he didn't know about Fritz, but he didn't have anything to chase away someone he could _see his backdoor through_.

"Good evening, Mr. Harrison," the woman smiles, winking down at Fritz as he looks up at his guardian expectantly.

Neither say another word as the business man opens and closes his mouth, clearly wanting to say _something_ but unable to. Because, no offense, but, weeeeeeell…

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL EVEN IS HIS GODDAMN LIFE! JUST, JUST NO!

 _NO! NO! IT'S NOT RIGHT! NOT RIGHT!_

"I-I need a moment," is all that's said before David is practically racing to his room.

With the business man gone, along with the deafening shutting of the door, Fritz slumps as tears begin to flood his eyes. He looks back at the elderly woman still standing before him, eyes watching where the guardian of the teenager she adores ran like the little child he is. Without a word she then offers her arms for a 'warm' embrace, managing to keep a presence for Fritz as he hugs her tightly, tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lansdil. I know that was hard for you."

"Anything for you, kiddo. You did give me all of your mom's sweets. Only person you ever shared with if I remember correctly," she smiles, ruffling the red hair as those defeated shoulders move with soft laughter. A shiver passes over him from the ghost's touch, the freezing temperature managing to get the best of the teenager as she gently pushes him away.

"Head to your room, okay? I know he'll come around."

Fritz only nods as he obediently follows her instructions, not even pausing to snatch away the notebook as he silently moves up the stairs. David doesn't hear a single sound as his charge makes it into his room and carefully shuts the door.

He was too busy freaking out over what he was told.

One, _ghosts_ were _real_.

He can't even go to the second thing he's figured out it's so goddamn _insane_! He should go to a mental hospital! And Fritz! They should ALL GO! This is just the tip of the fucking _iceberg_ that sunk the goddamn _Titanic_!

There are dead people LITERALLY ALL AROUND HIM! THIS IS FUCKING INSANE! How is that even _possible_! Just pack the hell up and LEAVE! HE DOESN'T WANT THEM! JUST _DIE ALREADY_!

And, _apparently_ , Fritz can _see_ them! HOW IS HE NOT MURDERING PEOPLE LEFT AND RIGHT LIKE VINCENT!

 _WHAT THE FUCK!_

...Fritz can see them.

David had to be given 'permission', but Fritz can see them automatically.

...why _hasn't_ he gone on a murderous rampage?

This was so fucking confusing. Because, if ghosts are real, then can they do random shit like T.V. claims they do? Can the redhead see _all of them_? Why just him? Why can you be given permission? Is Fritz safe with this special little ability? Will he get hurt? _Has_ he gotten hurt?

Oh God this was so complicated. Just once. Just ONCE and he's not given some _bullshit_ to ruin his goddamn life!

Just...wait to tomorrow. Just wait. He can't deal with this now. Fuck this world. Fuck his life.

Good, fucking, night.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent Cursing  
Angst  
Mentions of death  
Mentions of murder  
Mentions of violence_

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

Fritz snaps awake at the sound of his alarm, unable to believe it when he finds he's in his bed, alone, without having screamed once.

How is that possible?

"Good morning, Fritz."

"Mrs. Lansdil?"

The woman smiles before ruffling his hair as he attempts to fend her off, groaning as he sits up from one night of not needing to scream and seek comfort. Because instead of feeling a suicide, an accident, or even a murder, he was left with the very first peaceful death he has _ever_ come across.

One that featured the woman standing before him.

"You died of old age," Fritz murmurs, turning toward the side and becoming confused as she nods. "Which means you didn't die horribly. It was...pleasant. And yet, you're here."

The teenager stares up at the woman before him, realization slapping him across the face. Because all those years of her following carefully behind him, only adding comments every now and then but always being there, and he finally knows why she died. The complete story.

And you don't stay in this world, slowly killing yourself once more at seeing those you love hurting while you're gone, unless you had a reason to stay.

"You've only met those who need to stay because their death was too traumatizing," his passed neighbor begins, petting the tuffs of hair as he leans against her.

"So, then, what's your reason?"

"Making sure you were well taken care of."

Fritz feels tears flood his eyes at that before snuggling into the kind woman he, in fact, shared any sweets his mum made. She was the only one who deserved his generosity, especially when they all knew he could eat three dozen and still keep going.

"I'm gonna miss you, Fritz."

"Me too, Mrs. Lansdil."

"But I know you're in good hands."

The redhead jerks away when the caring woman is suddenly gone as the door to his bedroom opens to reveal David watching him with wide eyes, _pleading_ for his next question to have the answer he wants.

"You can't see ghosts anymore!"

"No, Mr. Harrison. I can still see ghosts," Fritz laughs, unable to help himself at the angered along with pitiful expression being displayed.

He wanted to curl into a ball and cry the day away. He wanted to tell David he was sorry and leave forever. He wanted to ask for comfort at the fact that _everyone_ he knew was gone forever. He wanted to just run until he couldn't anymore and forget the pain growing inside him.

But, with the dream he had, pure joy over the fact his best friend had died without any regrets and stayed only because she wanted to, and never because she was forced, he couldn't help but push away every negative feeling attempting to overwhelm him.

Tonight is a different story, knowing for a fact the next memory he has will be worse than _all_ of them, but for now he was happy.

Especially when his guardian lumbers over and sits exactly where Mrs. Lansdil had before she moved on. And Mike did it feel good to have helped her.

"Question." David pauses before tilting his head back and forth, arms crossed as he hums before looking down at Fritz. "Explain your... _ability_."

"Not really a question, Mr. Harrison," the teenager snickers.

"Smart ass."

"Only 'cause Eggs taught me. And, well, I can only see and hear those I have a connection with, or if I ever interacted with them when they were alive. Mrs. Lansdil was my neighbor, and we were really close, so not only could I see her, she liked to stick close. Never really talking or trying to stay directly beside me, but close enough. The thing is, not _everyone_ that dies becomes a ghost, Mr. Harrison. Only those who have a strong reason to stay, or they have unfinished business. Especially those who died in the worse way possible."

A grunt is emitted to acknowledge what was being said, a bit relieved when it's stated that when he dies, he's allowed to leave this goddamn world and all the morons that live on it. It would drive him insane if he was stuck with these dumbasses for eternity.

"And, your nightmares?"

"Those are memories," Fritz murmurs, looking away and curling into a small ball. "I only see those who have a connection to me, and that leaves me with only seeing someone maybe once a _week_. They do whatever they want, and they usually stay away from those living anyway, so I don't get overwhelmed even if one wants to follow me. But, just because I can't see them doesn't mean there aren't others. And, considering the world is full of cruel and Miked up people, I'm not surprised I haven't dreamed the same death twice."

David slowly nods at this, finally understanding the extent of why his charge is 'fine'. Not seeing much God awful face six out of the seven days in a goddamn week? He'd be 'okay' with sharing this ability with Fritz. Doesn't seem _too_ bad...

"Sometimes I hear them, though."

GODDAMN IT!

"What do you mean by that?"

The teenager jerks out of his thoughts as if remembering he was speaking to the business man instead of simply musing to himself, offering a lop-sided grin as he shrugs.

"I don't think you're really interested in this, Mr. Harrison. I-"

"Fritz," David begins, waiting for that not so innocent gaze to lock onto him before smiling gently. "I thought we said you tell me _everything_ that's on your mind when you first came here."

"Really? Because if _I_ remember correctly, you said don't touch a Mikeing thing, sit on the couch, and behave," the redhead smiles, not at all phased by the glare given to him.

"Little asshole."

"Lefty's owner."

"Tell me, damn it!"

"Okay! Bossy! It's just, well, sometimes spirits are a bit...stronger than usual."

Fritz goes silent as he remembers a few times when he heard screams, having immediately sprinted toward them to try and help whoever was in need. He was asked what was wrong by a teacher, and when he saw it was the ghost of a woman pleading for mercy, he was forced to walk away and pretend everything was okay. Another time and someone ran toward him with a knife in hand, screaming with the need to kill him as he lunged. But Fritz only screamed at nothing to everyone else, offered help when he couldn't plead they tell the man to just move on from the living world.

The little girl attempting to bite into his neck. The man grabbing his arm and attempting to ask for help in finding his best friend. The woman attempting to possess him so she could finally complete the mission assigned to her from the agency who sent her to die.

Again, it was few and far between, but Fritz was left with tears every time and forced to keep the interaction a secret.

No one would believe him. No one would be able to help, either. No one would try to understand. No one would take him seriously.

He's as invisible as the spirits of the dead around him.

"Just stronger," he murmurs, resting his chin on his knees.

David offers a supportive arm around his charge's shoulders before carefully pulling him close, the teenager wrapping his arms around the man and sighing deeply before huffing.

"But, that's pretty much it. I...I've been having a lot more 'visits' from those with a stronger presence. So if I, uh, suddenly scream and attempt to kick at the air, or run toward nothing, I just don't realize it's a ghost. Not that I mean to, uh, forget to see if they're see-through. It just..."

David watches Fritz grow a bit still as his memory flickers back to those who had a quote unquote 'stronger presence'. And with the nightmares actually being memories, screaming and kicking at air, sprinting toward or away from something...

 _Ah damn it._

"Tell me if that ever happens, okay?"

Fritz hesitates at the request before looking up at the gentle smile aimed down at him. Trying to tell him this strange ability was okay to have. That he didn't mind he had something like this. That he could stay and not have to worry about being treated like a freak.

"Thank you, Mr. Harrison."

"You're welcome. Just, is there _anything else_ you need to tell me! Because I need to know if there's any other bullshit you're hiding in some other fucked up journal!"

The business man smiles at the laughter emitted, the teenager leaning against him as a real smile lights up the face he's sworn to protect at all costs. Taken into his home and given him a place to call his after his mother died. Allowed him to stay when apparently _sees dead people_.

"No, Mr. Harrison," Fritz smiles as he finally sits up. A yawn escapes him as David yawns as well, both needing to stand up and get ready to work the Saturday shift. "Thank you again. I, just didn't know if-"

"I deal with Fucked Up Night Guard. It was goddamn shocking, but as long as you exorcise them or some shit like that, I can't really complain."

"I don't feel comfortable is exorcising, Mr. Harrison."

"Fucking THAT'S REAL!"

Fritz races away as his guardian attempts to snag him to force the redhead in helping cast all the ghosts out of his home. He didn't know of any who stayed inside rather than Mrs. Lansdil when she wanted to at times, just the few passing by throughout the day and night. But he didn't want to force them out of any place they might've grown up in when they were alive! And his mum house was different, because they were the first and only ones to live in it!

"FRITZ!"

"Gotta get to work, Mr. Harrison!"

"YOU GET YOUR GHOSTLY ASS BACK HERE!"

"Meet you at the restaurant!"

" _FRITZ_!"


End file.
